


What Is This Feeling?

by MysteryWriter36



Series: Angelica Hamilton/Reader series [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Femslash February, Implied Crush, Reader-Insert, Rivalry, Rumors, Show Choir, Song Lyrics, inspired by Wicked songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: You and Angelica Hamilton are rivals, just like your fathers, and you’ve been attempting to beat each other since sixth grade. Finally, you make a move to show Angelica up, but things don’t go as planned.





	What Is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to write this after listening to What Is This Feeling? from the Broadway musical Wicked! I hope you like it. I’m calling this series “Femslash February” since that’s what it’s for.

Your rivalry with Angelica Hamilton was an unspoken one, formed on the grounds of being the only daughters of two of the most well-known and successful men in New York, who were also major rivals as lawyers. It only made sense that the children of Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton would hate each other.

Right?

Well, even so, you didn’t question it. Alexander Hamilton made your father’s work life Hell, so you could only guess his children were as obnoxious and stuck up as he was. Especially his only daughter, Angelica.

The two of you were both in honors classes, and had shared a couple of AP classes and electives over the years. One of the few classes she hadn’t ruined for you yet was show choir. You weren’t sure why the school refused to fund a drama club, but supported a show choir. You didn’t mind, though. You enjoyed singing, and how doing what you loved brought you out of your shell and into a group of people with similar passions.

At least, this was true until the third day of your junior year, when you walked into the auditorium, and spotted none other than Angelica Hamilton. She was perched on the edge of the stage with a few of your classmates, singing a song you didn’t recognize.

_No,_ you thought, _Not this class. Of all the electives she could have picked, why this one?!_

You make your way down the aisle, pausing to set your backpack on one of the seats, before walking up to Angelica. She had since finished her song and was being complimented by those around her when you got to her. You felt a spark of anger and jealousy.

“What are you doing here?” You sneered.

“I’m having fun, Y/N. What does it look like?”

“How did you even get in this class? You have to audition, you know.”

A smug smile lit up her face. “Oh, I know. I spoke with Mr. Miranda over the summer, and he said I could audition any time I was ready, as long as it was before the school year started. I auditioned a week ago.”

The spark of anger you felt earlier was fanned into a flame by Angelica’s words. You couldn’t blame the show choir director, Mr. Miranda. You knew he only had the best intentions for the show choir. But you were still mad.

“Where have you been the past two days, then?” you ask.

“I wasn’t allowed to come here until my schedule was fixed.” she replies, not a trace of agitation on her face.

You weren’t sure what bothered you more. The fact that she was in your favorite class, and your only true solace from her, or the fact that she was so cool and unaffected. Something snapped.

You wanted to out-do her. To show her up just once. You two were equal in every way and everything, barely besting each other in any classes or activities. You knew what you were going to do.

“You’ve never had this class before, Angelica, so I’m sure you don’t know about our little competitions on free days.”

“Competition?” She parrots, seeming intrigued.

“Duet competitions. They’re usually all in good fun, but we both know that isn’t how you and I play. The only rules are that we have to agree on a song, and the class gets to judge who wins. Interested?”

You hold your hand out, and she studies it for a moment, her face unreadable. Finally, she clasps it.

“Okay, fine. I’ll let you pick the song.”

“I hope you’re familiar with Wicked, because I think What Is-“

“This Feeling. Yes, I know the song.” she says, cutting you off, “Go let Mr. Miranda know. Oh, and Y/N? Since your father is a trust fund baby, you can be Glinda.” She finishes her statement with a brilliant smile and waves you away.

You stomp off towards Mr. Miranda, gently tapping his arm to get his attention. He turned around to face you.

“Yes, Miss Y/N?” he asks with a small smile.

“Angelica and I want to have a duet competition. We’re doing What Is This Feeling from Wicked.” you say to him.

His smile widens, and he nods, “I’ll get everything ready, you and Miss Angelica let the class know what you’re doing, and then get in place.”

“Thank you, sir!” you reply, before rushing back to the stage.

“It’s all set,” you say as you climb onto the stage.

Angelica stands up beside you and shouts to get everyone’s attention, before announcing what the two of you are doing. The rest of the show choir students, save for a few other new members, cheered and immediately filled the middle section of seats, a couple of them fighting for a spot in the front row.

“They’re fighting to see me.” Angelica says, smirking.

“No, they’re fighting to see me, I’ve been in this class the past two years. They _love_ my voice.” you shoot back, glaring.

The two of you suddenly hear Mr. Miranda’s voice over the speakers, “Ready girls?”

The two of you give thumbs up, and then turn away from each other.

The two of you recite your character’s opening lines, and the music starts.

“ _There’s been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz._ ” you both sing out, the harmony amazing many of the students, evident by the gasps.

The two of you continue singing, frustrated by how well your voices fit. The frustration is amplified when the both of you turn in unison on the note after Angelica says, “ _Blonde._ ”

“What is this feeling, so sudden and new?” you sing, taking a step forward.

“I felt the moment I laid eyes on you?” Angelica sang back, following your lead.

“My pulse is rushing.”

_Step._

“My head is reeling.”

_Step._

“My face is flushing.”

_Step._

“ _Oh, what is this feeling?_ ” you harmonize once more, “ _Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name?_ ”

The two of you were nearly nose to nose.

“ _Yeeees_.....” you sang out, trying not to falter. It was hard to concentrate and keep eye contact with Angelica at this distance. You kept noticing how pretty her eyes actually were. Bright and brown and full of fire and intelligence. You were yanked back into reality as the two of you shout, “ _Loathing!_ ”

You tore your gaze from Angelica’s and attempted to focus on something else as the two of you delivered your lines.

When it came time for the Ozians to sing, the two of you planned to continue glaring through the instrumental you circled each other like predators with their prey. But your classmates had a different idea.

“Dear Galinda, you are just too good!” they sang, “How do you stand it? I don’t think I could!” They stood and pointed at Angelica as they continued, “She’s a terror! She’s a tartar! We don’t mean to show a bias-“ they all got down on one knee and gestured to you, “-but Galinda, you’re a martyr!”

You look back at Angelica, a triumphant smirk plastered to your face. “Well, these things are sent to try us.”

Angelica looked infuriated. The two of you closed in on each other, seeming on the verge of physically fighting as you sang.

The two of you were just a step away as the last lines were sang, “ _And I will be loathing you forever! Loathing truly, deeply. Loathing you my whole life long!_ ”

The music faded. The only sound was off heavy breathing between the two of you.

The near-silence was suddenly filled with clapping.

“That was amazing!” your teacher says as he makes his way down the aisle. “You two need to do duets more often!”

“Yeah right. I can’t work with her.” you say.

“And I can’t work with her either.”

Mr. Miranda raises and eyebrow. “Girls, meet me on the cat walk. Students, get back to your assignments.”

The two of you follow Mr. Miranda up onto the catwalk.

“Sir?” Angelica begins, seeming just as curious as you are.

“I know this is something the counselor should be doing, but why do the two of you dislike each other so much?” Mr. Miranda asked, looking equally curious and exasperated.

“She hates me for being a Burr, so I’m hating her right back.” you say.

“I hate you because you hate me for being a Hamilton.” Angelica says. “You hated me first. Don’t lie.”

“I’m not lying. I thought you hated me, so I replied in kind.”

“My father was right. You can’t trust a Burr. They always take the middle ground. They never have opinions on anything.”

“I do have an opinion!” You shout at her, “And it’s that’s you’re smart and you’re cool and I would be your friend if you didn’t treat me with such hostility the moment we met!”

Angelica looked taken aback. “I would’ve been nicer if you hadn’t have said all Hamiltons are dirty and immature!”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Then why did everyone come to me saying that “Burr said it”?!”

You froze.

“Dad.....” you whisper, “They must have meant my dad. He said that one day at work. I was with him, and Philip and your little brother were with your father. I think Philip said you were home sick or something. But I went with him to get something from your dad, who had stains on him from feeding your younger brother. And he said that. It must’ve gotten back to school through Philip or your other brother and then got twisted....”

“Oh.” Angelica said, suddenly looking very embarrassed. “I’m....I’m sorry.” she said sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” you say, “I’m sorry, too. This whole rivalry thing is so stupid. We’ve been at each other’s throats since that dumb rumor in sixth grade. I should’ve tried to talk to you.”

“And I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. Rumors aren’t trustworthy.”

“I think I’m just going to leave you two alone.” Mr. Miranda says.

“Thank you, sir. For the help.” Angelica says. You nod in agreement.

He smiles, then turns and leaves. You and Angelica share a glance.

“So....” you trail off, not sure what to do.

But Angelica, like any true Hamilton, is already jumping into action. “Let’s start over.” she says, holding out her hand, “Friends?”

You stare dumbly for a moment before smiling, and clasping her hand. “Friends.”

You swore you could see a bit of blush on her cheeks before she let go of your hand and turned to leave. “Come on, we have class.”

You follow her. As you’re both returning to the wings, just barely out of sight and hearing range of the other students, you say, “Ya know, I never knew you had such a beautiful voice.”

Angelica blushes brightly, and a smile follows. “Your voice is lovely as well.” She replies.

When the two of you came into view, the class started cheering.

“The verdict is in.” Mr. Miranda said. “You both won!”

You smile, and suddenly feel Angelica take your hand. She glances at you as she raises your clasped hands in the air, and you realize what she’s doing. The both of you bow.

You had a feeling that this was the start of a wonderful friendship.

But something about the way your heart stuttered when you saw that look of pure joy on Angelica’s face, and something about the way her hand felt in yours, made you wonder if perhaps it was the start of something _more_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! I don't currently take requests, but I'm open to talking about fic ideas on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
